Whirlpool
by Panda and Fox
Summary: Can Naruto handle finding out the mysteries of his past and dealing with new romances or will everything crumble away?


Chapter One

Naruto's POV

"I finished sending the message to Tsunade saying that we should be back in the leaf village in a month. You must be excited to see everyone again it been a long time?" Pervy sage said as he set down his pack in front of me and leaned back against a nearby tree.

"Yeah it's been so long I wonder how everyone is doing." I said thinking back to what everyone looked like before in I left to train with Pervy sage so that I could bring Sasuke back to the village.

"Hm. Well I am going back to that lovely village we passed by not too long ago for some research set up camp well I am gone." Pervy sage said as he started to walk back the way we came not bothering to hear my response.

I grumbled to myself about the Pervy sage while I set up our camp for the night. I finished quickly knowing that Pervy sage wouldn't be back for hours I decided to take a look around the area. I wondered around for a while before I came across an old road that seemed like it hadn't been used for years. "Well there's no harm in seeing where it leads to I guess" I mumbled to myself.

I started to walk down the old road it wasn't too long before I came to a large set of gates that looked like they were about to collapse in on whatever was behind them. I moved closer to the gates to see there was a pile rocks keeping the gates open. I stared at the gates and huge pile of rocks trying to decide whether or not to climb over and see what was behind them. Something made me feel like I needed to see what was behind the gates even though I knew it wasn't safe for me to wander off too far with me being the nine tail container.

I moved forward even though my mind told me I shouldn't be wandering off I knew in my heart I was meant to go in there. I started to climb the rocks to get through the gates; the pile wasn't hard to climb with me being a ninja. I was going to be the best ninja in my village the Hokage of course. After pulling myself out of my day dream of becoming Hokage I realized I was on the other side of the gates. I looked around and saw that all around me was ruins of what used to be a village. It looked like it used to be beautiful village full of life. I was falling in love with the ruined village already. I was going to turn around to leave so I could bring the Pervy sage to see but something caught my eye before I could turn all the way around. There was a new building that looked like it had been one of the ruins fixed up and there was smoke coming from the chimney. That meant there were other people here possible ninjas, I took my chances and started to walk towards the building.

As I got closer to the building I realized that it was covered in what looked like symbols. I looked the best I could from where I stood and saw that it was all the same symbol. It was the symbol that I wore on the back of my orange jacket. It was also the symbol on the back of all the chunin and jonin vests. "Why is this symbol here and what does it mean?" I said out loud to myself.

"It's the symbol of the whirlpool village and clan" said a voice behind me. I jumped in surprise at the voice not realizing there was someone behind me. Some ninja I am I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that someone had come up behind me. I whipped around and saw an old man standing not too far away. I hopped off the piece of ruble and landed on a rock off to the side of where the man stood.

"Whirlpool village?" I said confused having never heard of it before.

"Yes, the Whirlpool village it used to be very close allies to the leaf village before our village fell. One of the women from this village even married the first Hokage of Konoha. That's why the ninja from the leaf village wear the symbol on their backs once they make chunin. I see you also wear the symbol you must be a chunin or higher from the leaf village." He explained as he walked closer to me, showing that he didn't mean any harm.

"Well actually I have always worn this symbol on my back and I am only a genin." I said sitting down on the rock that I was standing on.

"You mean that they allow genin to wear the symbol as well?" the old man asked as his brow furrowed in confusion.

"No I have always worn it even before I was a genin and it's still at chunin when you get the vest that has the symbol on the back of it." I said now wondering why I was the only one that was allowed to wear it all the time.

"Oh, what did you say your name was?" he asked a look of surprise in his eyes.

"I never said it but my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki and your name would be?" I said holding out my hand for him to shake and giving him a huge Uzumaki style grin.

"My name is Ginjiro Etsuko. You said your name was Uzumaki right?" he said his eyes full of hope.

"Yeah my name is Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage so don't you forget it." I said with excitement, he beamed when I confirmed that my name was Uzumaki though I have no idea why.

"Do you know who your parents were boy?" old man Gin asked still smiling like a mad man.


End file.
